


Forgive & Forget

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: The adventures of Marinette Stone [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: Part two of The Adventures of Marinette StoneAlya finds out that Lila had lied to her and the rest of the class.
Series: The adventures of Marinette Stone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653955
Comments: 18
Kudos: 636





	Forgive & Forget

Two days, that was all it took for everything at Dupont to change, the new teacher Mrs. Le'Mont hadn't actually told them why she was taking over for the red-headed teacher but Alya prided herself on being a reporter and getting good stories so she had hidden outside the teachers break room and listened in as the staff talked about Mrs. Bustier and Damocles being fired. She hadn't heard anymore, scrambling away when the knob had twisted and someone left the room.

When Alya arrived at school on Thursday morning she was shocked and angry, at five forty-five on the dot the night before a woman with graying brown hair, dressed in an expensive-looking navy blue dress suit had knocked on the door to the Cesaire family apartment. The woman had introduced herself as Elizabeth Caron, Jagged Stone's lawyer. Alya had been warned to remove anything that mentioned the musician and the song he had supposedly written for Lila Rossi from her blog or she would face a lawsuit the same as Lila was.

After the woman left and her parents had finished yelling at her, Alya had searched the internet desperately for proof that Lila had been telling the truth, but none of the stories Lila had told her came up, and Alya was forced to accept the truth, she had been lied to. The entire class had been lied to.

And what was worse they had turned on Marinette when she had tried to tell them, Alya had told the girl that she was ashamed she had ever been friends with her. Told her that if Marinette disappeared that nobody would notice or care. She had called herself Marinette's best friend and yet she hadn't believed her about Lila.

She deleted every story about Lila Rossi from her blog and posted an apology before going to bed, only to lay awake staring at the ceiling for hours. She wanted to call or text Marinette about how sorry she was, but the other girl had eventually changed her number after months of harassment and nobody but Adrien, Nathaniel, and Juleka knew the new number. 

"I'll talk to them tomorrow, explain that I know Lila was lying now and that I want to apologize, Marinette will forgive us and everything will go back to the way it was," she told herself with a definitive nod.

XXX

"Just give me the number, I just want to apologize," Alya said, biting back the growl that wanted to escape, Adrien crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her, Nathaniel and Juleka turned away from her when she looked at them.

"I said no, we'll tell Marinette that you guys said you were sorry but if or when she talks to or forgives any of you is up to her," Adrien told her, glaring back at her, the rest of the class had just nodded their heads instead of fighting it like Alya.

"What right do you have to stop me from talking to her?! She's my best friend!" Alya shouted Adrien laughed at the statement.

"No, you were her best friend but you turned your back on her when she needed you," Juleka said, speaking for the first time since the conversation started. The black-haired girl's voice usually quiet and shy was furious and full of anger and warning.

"You don't deserve to be Marinette's friend, she's kind and loving and gentle" Nathaniel added before the three of them left, leaving the rest of the class behind.

"Just let it go Alya, she deserves to be angry at us" Alix spoke, the class nodding in agreement with the skater girl, Alya growled and kicked a chair before storming out of the room, nobody followed her.

She would get Marinette to see that her ignoring them and refusing to forgive them was petty and stupid and she would come crawling back to them. They had realized that she was right, what more did the girl want?


End file.
